


Making Love to Niki - James Hunt Edition

by 10BlackRoses



Category: james hunt - fandom, niki lauda - fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Formula One, Homosexuality, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, Top James, Unofficial Sequel, mature audiences, niki lauda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10BlackRoses/pseuds/10BlackRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He had always loved him. always.</p>
<p>Niki and James rekindle there affection for each other after nurbergring. 75 was there happiest year. James wonders if Niki remembers that particular night after Niki was proclaimed 1975 world champion.'</p>
<p>can be read as a stand alone or as a sequel to 'Making Love to Niki'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Love to Niki - James Hunt Edition

**Author's Note:**

> OK. so this is work number two (im on a roll!) This one is looooong. if you stay with it , the fun parts start ;)

 

 

A skid. The car slammed into the guardrail. Back onto the track. A shunt. Then another. Then the flames. Searing heat. Panic. His helmet was gone. His face was burned. There was blood. His bones Brocken. He was trapped. The belt wouldn’t open. He was burning. Suffocating. Suddenly he was pulled free. Their where voices. He had spoken to them. He had been able to walk. He was conscious. Then there was blackness.

 

Niki remembers nothing.

 

He knew he had crashed. He knew he was in hospital. But he couldn’t recall the voices of the drivers or hitting the rail, being pulled free of his burning car in fact he barely remembered starting the race. He’d blocked it out, they said. Its trauma, it’ll come back to him eventually. Thankfully for Niki it never did. He never remembered. So he never knew that Hunt had stood frozen staring at the blood stained track just moments before Niki had been air lifted to hospital.

 

He could here voices. The doctor’s prognosis was bleak. He wanted to scream out that he could hear there every word. But they’re where to many tubes down his throat. In his arms, his stomach. The pain was intense. His whole body was consumed he felt so tired. He could here his wife cry out then there was sobbing then silence. Doctors had rushed her from the room. Niki felt sick.

 

“He’s not going to make it. Ask his wife to return when she can. We need to discuss his treatment. If we give to much oxygen his lungs wont cope he will die. If we operate the trauma of the burns could mean we will also loose him. The only option is to vacuum the lungs and he’s not strong enough.”

 

“He seems alert, maybe his condition will improve?”

 

“I doubt it. He’s not going to make it”

 

Nikis heart sunk in his chest. He began to panic. It dawned on him that maybe he was dying. Fear took over. He was so scarred. And no one was by his side. Marlene had been dragged away. And his family had not arrived to be at his bedside. He didn’t fear death, he feared dying alone in that cold hospital room.

 

He felt himself slipping. He wanted to fall asleep. But he knew he’d never wake up again. Suddenly he felt a calmness washing over him. Everything went silent; he decided maybe it would be nice now to just let go. Maybe he should just lay back and let death take him.

 

Suddenly the noises returned, he wouldn’t give up. He had to fight he wasn’t a coward and he wouldn’t die this way. His body wasn’t within his control but his mind was. He concentrated. On the voices, the noises of the machines, the steady ‘drip, drip’ of the IV.

 

The pain returned with force and suddenly everything was black again. Niki would discover afterwards that he had slipped into a coma for 5 days. To the doctors amassment he had awoken just as quickly as he had fallen asleep. Once they could determine his ability to respond they asked if he wished to receive the last rights. He felt that it wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

 

The priest came did his duty and left. Niki was livid. He thought there would have been some support. He thought the priest would tell him to fight or state that god was watching over him. But no. After that Niki decided no god was going to save him. His life was hanging by a thread and only he could hang on. Marlene never visited.

 

First came the vacuum sucking all the poison from his damaged lungs. It was horrendous and Niki gagged and chocked but he always made them continue. His resolve firm. He would get back on that track. Hunt was gaining on him. The Englishmen taking full advantage of nikis absence. Niki was furious.

 

Next they sliced skin from his thigh and grafted it to his face. It was a pointless operation. The graft didn’t take as well as it should have and the burns where evident despite the new skin. They then reconstructed his eyelids so he could finally open and close his eyes again. They offered to fix his ear but he refused.

 

His bones where shattered in various places and his face was covered in bandages and gauze to try and aid the new skin whilst if healed. He was a mess. And he was still alone. He lay in silence and then the tears came.

 

Then a hand rested gently upon his. It was warm but calloused and slightly larger than his own. Niki knew it was he. Part of him willed it to all be a bad dream. The other part of him welled up with joy.

 

“Hello rat” James voice was hoarse and it cracked as he spoke. Niki couldn’t turn his head bit he noted that James must have been either upset or ill. He opted to believe the latter explanation. It was less awkward. But he was wrong he felt James wipe away the wet trails from his cheeks.

 

“Asshole” he replied. Then James laughed and Niki smiled to himself. The action hurts his skin. But it was the first time he had reason to feel light hearted and he went with it.

 

“You know. Your the only man I know to have half his face burnt off and it be an improvement” Niki couldn’t hold it in any longer he laughed. His whole face hurt but he didn’t care James laughed with him. Suddenly the room felt less cold and Niki decided he wasn’t as mad at James as he thought.

 

Then they where silent and nikis sorrow returned ten fold. He was glad he couldn’t see James face. He didn’t think he could handle his expression.

 

“What day is it?”

 

“Its Sunday.”

 

“Morning? Evening?”

“Evening Niki” Niki nodded. So he had been there exactly 2 weeks 6 days and 8 hours. Keeping count kept his brain working. Especially when no one made conversation with him. The doctors came tortured him and left.

 

Niki decided he had to ask. He had to know how bad it looked. He wanted to know why his wife hadn’t returned to his side. James would tell him. He would honest.

 

“How bad is it? My face. I know I was ugly before.” He heard James exhale sharply.

 

“Niki, you where never ugly. You know that the whole ‘rat’ thing is just for fun. And your face will heal. You can’t judge it by how it looks now. Besides you look kind of like an Egyptian mummy at the moment I cant exactly see through bandages Niki!”

 

Niki laughed again. James, as always, had a point.

 

“Touché”

 

The doctors entered the room. Suddenly Niki went ridged. James noticing the sudden change decided to quiz Niki medical team.

 

“How is he? He’s recovering well. Yes?”

 

The doctors looked to one another and nodded. 

 

“Yes. His recovery is quite remarkable. His lungs still need more care and his face is healing. Everything should be fine. Now please excuse us we need to change nikis dressings”

 

“No.” came Niki sharp Austrian accent. “Let him stay.”

 

The doctors weren’t about to argue with Niki. They had received enough abuse from the blunt Austrian as soon as he was able to speak.

 

James returned to sit by Niki side. The doctors began pulling the bandages from nikis wounds. One by one. Piece by piece. Niki was in agony. He fought it because James was there and he didn’t want to appear weak. He clenched his jaw and screwed up his eyes. Then they removed a piece from his temple, it was particularly painful and he cried out in pain. James immediately rose and placed a hand on nikis shoulder.

 

“You’re hurting him!” he shot a glare towards the nurse. Niki sighed beneath him and smiled weakly.

 

“Its ok hunt. I’m used to it now” when James looked down nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. The whole top of nikis head was charred. The grafted skin was obvious and the wounds where leaking through the badly grafted edges, he was covered id dried blood and new patched where forming. There was puss and dead skin. Nikis face was unrecognizable. James heart sank.

 

Niki looked at him knowingly.

 

“That bad?” James snapped back to reality and shook his head.

 

“No. No Niki. It’s not that bad. Its different.” Niki nodded. Catching James meaning and closed his eyes as the nurse continues to remove the old bandages and cover his wounds with fresh ones. They to would soon be covered in blood. And the cycle would start over again the next evening.

 

Niki wanted to go home. He couldn’t sleep in the hospital anymore. James had left. And once again he was alone. Then it happened. Marlene came back. And he wished she hadn’t.

 

“I cant Niki. I can’t bear it.” She had sobbed.

 

“Its alright Marlene. I understand. Don’t feel guilty.” She had sobbed and held him. He lay still and let her say her goodbyes. It was over. The accident was the end. She couldn’t take it anymore. Never knowing weather or not he come home to her. He knew also that his face had a big part to play in it. Despite her pleas that his appearance didn’t matter. He saw the revulsion in her eyes. She couldn’t look at him. He was not longer the rat, he was a monster. He didn’t blame her for leaving. But it broke him.

 

Nikis recovery stalled. They began having to knock him out at intervals because the pain was too much. His bones where healing and as they did each small movement was agony. He had fought the whole time. And now he wanted to through in the towel. He’d had enough.

 

Niki signed himself out of hospital. Against all orders and the best medical advice he returned home to his mansion in Vienna. Marlene was gone. He removed the bandages from his face and for the first time looked at his new reflection in the mirror. He hardly knew the person staring back at him.

 

Everything became a blur after than. He had returned to Ferrari appeared out of nowhere and stated he was going to drive. They had already replaced him but that didn’t last long. At first he was frozen, he couldn’t drive. Then he was fourth at Monza. His first race back. A phenomenal comeback, he was celebrated as a hero. Then in japan. The fear returned he did one lap and quit. Suddenly he was branded a coward. James took the championship. Niki left for the airport a Brocken man.

 

The next time he saw James was at the airport. But they weren’t boarding a flight. Niki was in the hanger tending his new hobby a collection of private jets. And James had approached. As usual they insulted one another. Niki looked out at James from under his cap. He had taken to wearing one to hide his burns. It made people less awkward and it covered his missing ear that drew him an unwelcome amount of attention. Suddenly James removed the cap. And Niki brought his hands to his face instinctively.

 

“Piss off hunt! Give that back!”

 

James held it out of reach. Niki wasn’t about to play his childish James he turned and went to walk away.

 

“Come on Lauda! Stop hiding! They call you a coward you know.”

 

Niki stopped dead and turned to meet James eyes. James took a step backwards. Niki looked truly livid.

 

“A coward? Lets see if you could live through nurburgring. If you could watch your life got to hell. Do that and then come back and call me that again”

 

“Niki I didn’t mean that how it sounded. Look I’ve missed you. I miss us. The rivalry got I miss your stupid face and your stupid teeth and your awful accent! Becoming world champion didn’t mean anything without you there”

 

“No I don’t suppose it did. Because you couldn’t finally tell me how much of a looser I was and how you where always going to win. I wasn’t there to make you feel like a champion that’s the reason you ‘missed me James’. Well I couldn’t stomach watching you gloat and look down on me. So maybe that makes me a coward. I really couldn’t care. Now piss off. Go get drunk. Fuck some girls. Be hunt the shunt. Leave me alone”

 

Niki looked away his eyes where sad. He looked defeated and tired. And James wished that this conversation had gone more like the one at the hospital. Niki didn’t seem to hate him then.

 

He approached the smaller man slowly and held out nikis cap. Niki took it placed it back on his head so James could no longer see his eyes.

 

“Thank you” he murmured.

 

“Niki. Can we go somewhere? Maybe get a drink? Talk. Were not the men we where. Iv changed. You’ve changed. I want this stupid thing between us to end. Cant we start over?” James held out his hand.

 

“James hunt. Current formula one world champion. I do believe I’m addressing the previous holder of that title. Its an honor” Niki resisted the urge to laugh. James did have a way of winding himself out of difficult situations. Niki decided he was right. Time to put the past behind them. He took James hand and looked up.

 

“Niki Lauda. Fastest driver in the world. 1975, world champion. And don’t get used to the title I want it back” he winked and James grinned triumphantly.

 

“Can I interest you in joining me for a good piss up, Niki Lauda?”

 

“Are you paying? James hunt?”

 

“As always. Drinks are on me! .Sometimes literally but only if I offend someone” James winked at Niki this time. Niki smiled and shook his head. James was full of himself. But then some things would never change. The left the hanger together and James drove them to his local in London.

 

The night was fast paced and full of laughs. Niki downed his fair share of pints. James for once had decided to pace himself. He wanted to be in a half decent frame of mind incase he needed to challenge anyone over staring at his companion. Thankfully Niki either never noticed or chose to ignore the attention he was drawing. James suddenly hated people. And felt an overwhelming urge to grab Niki and hide him away from the prying eyes and scrutenising looks of onlookers.

 

Niki got absolutely hammered. More drunk than James had ever seen him. Even in the years proceeding 1976 and nurburgring. When Niki was a little wild and partied with them after the race. He had never experienced this. Luckily James was sobering quickly. It took 48 hours straight drinking to get him in the state Niki was in.

 

Niki passed out in the street. Before James could get them to the underground tube station. He decided it best to flag down a taxi. Gathering nikis limp body into his arms. For once he was grateful the Austrian driver was small and of a slighter frame than himself. He considered the hospital as a first stop. But Niki didn’t seem in any danger he was just very drunk.

 

Arriving at their destination James had to half carry half drag Niki up the stairs to his apartment. Once inside he dumped him unceremoniously on the couch. Niki was beginning to come to and was muttering something unintelligible. James assumed it was German.

 

“English Niki. I don’t understand gibberish! Or German for that matter”

 

“sleigh dich” James looked at him perplexed.

 

“What?”

 

“ffuchk off”

 

“Ah. Eh, I don’t think you really want me to do that. Lest you choke on your own vomit in your sleep. Think of the headlines. Niki Lauda survives nurburgring only die from alcohol poisoning”

 

Niki rose an eyebrow at that clearly not amused then let his head fall back on the couch bringing his hand to his temple.

 

“I, feel sick” he exclaimed. James tuted and disappeared returning with a large basin filled with some water placing it on the floor next to Niki.

 

“There. Aim for that. Don’t vomit on my couch!” Niki grumbled and closed his eyes. James noted how innocent and lost he looked. Niki, even in hospital had never seemed vulnerable. Right now half passed out on James couch he seemed so fragile that James feared if he touched him, he’d break.

 

Niki was chalk white and his eyes where glazed over. James knew he wouldn’t get any sleep that night. Niki was going to regret this in a few hours. In fact James was sure he was regretting it now.

 

“Feels good to forget.” Niki mumbled. It took James a moment to catch on. Then James clicked. He felt like a complete idiot. Niki was more than aware of the stares, the whispers behind his back. The more he noticed the more drink he seemed to have consumed. Eventually he was to far gone to care.

 

“ow Niki. You utter fool. This wasn’t one of my better ideas. Next time lets just beat each other up on the track.”

 

“You, wins..I mean. You won. I’m a cow…ard” Niki slurred in his heavy Austrian accent. James suddenly felt about 3 inches tall. Niki was really affected by his win and what the media where saying. Drunken talk after all was usually truthful.

 

“You have plenty of time to kick my ass. 77 season starts soon”

 

“Not racing” Niki mumbled. “Tired. wanna quit” suddenly James felt like he was the one who might throw up. Niki Lauda? Quit formula one? Now that was a terrifying thought.

 

“Shut up Niki. Your drunk. You have no idea what you talking about.”

 

“Asshole. I sayed..To tired. Is over. No more racing. She left. She left because.”

Niki chocked back a sob. James froze. Marlene. Niki wasn’t with her anymore?

 

This was news to James. A strange feeling washed over him. Marlene was gone. Niki was alone. Suzy had left James. He was alone. And now they had found each other again. It was something James only entertained momentarily. His attention turned back to Niki.

 

“Don’t Niki. Please don’t. Your not allowed crying. Your not allowed feeling anything. You’re a cold-hearted blunt ratty Austrian asshole. Remember?”

 

Niki sobbed gently tears staining his cheeks. And James heart broke for him. He leaned foreword instinctively and pressed their foreheads together. Hushing his friend’s cries.

 

“shh Niki. It’s all right. It’s all right to be alone. It’s all right to miss her. You’ll be ok. I promise”

James lost track of how long he stayed there like that with Niki. But at some point Niki had passed out again and James had fallen asleep on the floor knocking over the basin of water. Thankfully Niki didn’t wake to throw up.

 

James woke the next morning with a headache and a sharp pain in his neck due to his position on the floor. Niki was still sleeping soundly above him on the couch. The color had returned to his face but his eyes where red and swollen. Suddenly James remembered him sobbing. He rose to feet and leaned slowly over Niki. He brought his hand to nikis face and caressed him gently.

 

“I wish I could take the pain away,” he whispered. Then placed his forehead against nikis once again. Before leaving the young Austrian to sleep in peace.

 

When he retuned Niki was awake head in his hands groaning. James grinned. How the tables had turned usually it was him who was groaning in agony after hours of alcohol abuse not Niki Lauda.

 

“Morning sweetheart” James chimed sarcastically.

 

“Fuck you asshole” came nikis pained reply.

 

“Aw don’t be like that. After all I’ve done for you! Dragging your passed out ass home. And making sure you didn’t die on my couch”

 

“Ow how grateful I am. It was your bloody idea! Its your fault!”

 

“Ah yes saint Niki. Nothings ever his fault. I mean I held your mouth open and poured the drink in. hell I even swallowed it for you”

 

“I really hate you. You know that?”

 

“Id never has guessed. Here down this “ James handed him a coffee. Just warm water and some sugar. He remembered how Niki liked it from when they had lived together in 73.

 

Niki sipped it gratefully. He felt like shit. And he was sure he looked even more awful than usual. His cap had slid of in his sleep and hair had only grown back at the right side. Back and top of his head there was a rather obvious portion of his burnt scalp, which was exposed. He found it hard to care in his hangover induced state then he remembered that James had seen it worse in the hospital.

 

“God my eyes hurt” Niki closed them tightly. James wondered if he remembered sobbing over Marlene of talking about quitting formula one. He hoped that Niki had forgotten. And decided against mentioning it directly instead James decided to be tactful.

 

“Suzy’s gone” niki’s eyes snapped opened and suddenly he seemed to sober up.

 

“Some rich guy in America. I joked about it. The press thinks that I’m relieved. Mostly I just feel like I failed. Marriage was a stupid idea anyway”

 

The room was uncomfortably silent before Niki spoke.

 

“Marlene left me. Actually it was in the hospital she ended it. I don’t think the press knows. Even though it’s been …months”

 

“I’m sorry Niki”

 

“I’m sorry to James.” It was cryptic but James had the feeling Niki wasn’t referring to Suzy having left him.

 

“Niki?”

 

“What?”

 

“I have an odd request. Can I touch your face?”

 

Niki looked at James like he just asked him to murder a baby. It was possibly the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard.

 

“What the fuck hunt? You want to touch my face? Why?”

 

James shrugged.

 

“Thought it was more polite to ask that just to grab you. I know how funny you get with physical contact. Soooo…”

 

“soooo? What?”

 

“Well can I or not!”

 

Niki actually thought about it for a moment.

 

“Yeah. Fine. Go on. You’re a fucking weirdo” James grinned and moved to sit next to Niki on the couch.

 

He brought his hand to nikis temple and pressed his fingers against the edges of the skin graft. How fully healed it resembled something akin to an oddly shaped patch of discolored skin. It ran under one eye and up over nikis forehead towards his good ear. James traced his finger along it. It looked rough but in fact was soft to touch just like healthy skin. Niki found himself closing his eyes. James continued to trace the burns with delicate fingers.

 

“Does it hurt?” James whispered.

 

“No. Not anymore.” Niki whispered back. “You’re the first person who’s ever touched it. Besides the doctors”

“You’ll think me strange but…. I like it. Battle scars. You shouldn’t hide them” Niki scoffed at that. How naive James was.

 

“I don’t care. It’s other people. I have to live with it. They don’t see the accident when they look at me all they see is a disfigurement. They have no idea that once I had a normal face”

 

James sighed. And withdrew his hand. Replacing it instead with his mouth. He kissed nikis brow. And to his amassment. Niki let him.  It was a gentle gesture and Niki didn’t read too much into it. That and he were still slightly drunk.

 

“James I feel really bad” James leaned away cautiously. Niki was pale again. James anticipated the events before they happened he dragged Niki to his feet and quickly escorted him to bathroom. Niki just made to the toilet in time to slump over it and throw up violently. This continued on and off for a couple of hours. Nikis back started to ache from leaning over the toilet. James would bring him fresh water every so often and pat his back soothingly. Niki was wreck.  James began to worry as Niki began to wrench his stomach contents now fully emptied there was nothing else left to come up but he was still sick.

 

Eventually it stopped but Niki was to scar to move. The nausea would come over him in waves. James began to run the bath Niki smelled of alcohol, coffee and vomit. And now James was beginning to wretch. Once he was happy with the temperature he hauled Niki to his feet. Niki was now far too weak to make any attempts at protesting. He allowed James to undress him fully. They’d seen each other before. Race changing rooms and the like. It wasn’t embarrassing for Niki and he paid it every little thought. James on the other hand found himself becoming father flushed. He helped Niki into the bath careful to make sure his head rested against the side and was well above the water line.  Retrieved a clear jug shoveling water unceremoniously over nikis head. Niki just groaned and swore at him in German. James was so not used to this.

 

If a year ago someone would have described this situation to him he would have asked them what they had been smoking. James felt like he was living in parallel universe. Suddenly he wanted the old Niki back. Not physically but mentally. He wanted the rat back. This just wasn’t Niki. He had to do something and fast.

 

At that moment there wasn’t much else James could do but be there and make sure Niki didn’t drown or choke. When Niki began to get to comfortable his eyes closing James hauled him out of the water. He dried him as best he could and dressed him in some old clothes he had the shirt was far too large and the trousers where ridiculous but at least nikis dignity was intact…well somewhat.

 

James decided the bed was the best place to leave Niki. He drew his black out curtains blocking the sunlight, which was irritating nikis eyes and lay beside him. Instantly Niki was asleep. James shuffled closer and closed his eyes.

 

He woke a few hours later. Niki was pressed firmly against his chest and James noted that his shirt was damp. He reached for the bedside lamp. He looked back to Niki and saw the familiar damp tear tracks down his face. The he realized Niki was awake.

 

“Niki? What’s wrong”?

 

“I wish id died. I don’t want to be alive anymore”

 

James grasped him and pulled him close.

 

“Shut up. Your not allowed saying that. You shut the fuck up you hear me”

He sounded angrier than he intended but the thought of Niki dead was something he could never entertain.

 

“I don’t have anything left to live for”

 

“God Niki I said shut up! Snap out of it!” Niki began to sob.  James felt tears well in his own eyes. He held Niki close and rocked him gently.

 

“Niki please. Please stop. Please I can’t bare this. I want my rat back. I want Niki Lauda back. Come back, Niki. Please” James pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears as Niki just cried into his chest.

 

When James woke again after an exhausting day consoling Niki, it was dark and Niki was gone. James panicked.

 

He jumped into his car and made his way to airfield. Niki wouldn’t leave unless by plane. And with all the checks and regulations. James might just catch him.

 

He raced to the private aircraft hanger’s security having let him through after he huffed a simple.

 

“James hunt. Flying with Niki Lauda”

 

He caught Niki. Just in time as he climbed into his small private plane.

 

“NIKI!!!” James yelled racing across the tar mac at break neck speed.

Niki swung round shocked. James nearly crashed into him as he tried o come to an abrupt halt. He was huffing and could barely catch his breath.

 

“ni..ki. Niki wtf man” it was he could manage. His chest hurt and he had developed a stitch in his side.

 

“I’m going to Vienna. Asshole. You know, the place I live?” Niki said it as coldly and bluntly as ever. ‘He’s back!’ James thought excited.

 

“Fuck. Ouch” he clutched his side and panted, “you ratty little shit! I was worried sick! Anyway Vienna sounds good. Fire her up captain!”

 

Niki eyes went wide. “Eh. No way. No passengers. Fuck off”

“awwwww come on! Don’t be an arse Lauda!. Besides you ruined my shirt, crying all over me” James deliberately added the last part for effect. It worked.

 

“Fuck you! You mention that again. And ill kill you! Fucking asshole. Stupid English bastard” James smiled as Niki walked away and gestured animatedly for him to tag along.

 

James had never sat in the cockpit of a plane before. He was awe inspired. He looked at Niki like a starstruck fan boy. Niki Lauda could fly!

 

“Enjoying yourself?” came nikis crackled voice through James headphones.

 

“This is fucking brilliant!”

 

“Ill take that as a yes!”

 

After landing in Amsterdam and re fueling. Some hours later they landed in Austria. It was morning and James had been able to see the tips of the dolomites as Niki had begun descending the plane.

 

“Your pretty damn amassing Niki” James as said just before they touched down.

 

“Thank you” was nikis curt reply.

 

A car journey later and nikis mansion appeared through the dense forestry and James gasped.

 

“Fuck me!”

 

“Maybe later” Niki has joked as he parked up.

 

“Niki this is fucking huge! This would cost millions in England!”

 

“I don’t live in England” Niki stated matter of factly.

 

“Niki? About before, look I know you are going through some stuff. Its hard and I understand I apologies if what is aid seemed in sensitive. I am here for you.”

 

Niki nodded.

 

“There’s beer in the fridge. Help yourself. Some kind of German shit. I don’t know. Anyways I don’t drink it”

 

James grinned, “don’t mind if I do!” he jogged off after Niki towards the kitchen.

 

“Seriously Niki. You did not need this big a house!”

 

“It was for Marlene. She had a thing about ‘space’. She said it helped here think” he looked away and James felt awful.

“Sorry Niki.”

 

“Not you’re doing. Don’t be sorry”

 

James fell silent.

 

“You tired? There’s plenty of rooms. You can just pick one”

 

James shook his head.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Well I’m fucked. See you later. Don’t mess my house! Otherwise steal whatever you want,” James laughed heartily and Niki smiled.

 

“Later hunt”

 

“Bye Niki. Sleep well” Niki waved a hand and made his way up the stairs leaving James alone in his huge kitchen. The Lauda home was pretty empty. James noted Niki had no trophies or medals on display and there where no photographs. It was all white walls wooden beams and doors, the odd Austrian tapestry or art and that was it. And there was no sign that a woman had ever lived there. There was no comforting touched that you’d expect for a dutiful housewife.

 

As James wondered the house expecting rooms and opening doors to random hallways or staircases. He happened upon a portrait. It was of two beautiful blue eyed, blonde haired boys. They where around 7 and 5. And they looked so much like Niki. Then James remembered that Niki was a daddy. Marlene hadn’t just left she’d taken his sons with her. James wondered how often if ever he got to see them. James recalled their names. Names, which spilled from nikis, tongue at the racetrack before 1976 whenever he was asked

 

 “So Niki what’s your greatest achievement” Niki always replied.

 

“My boys. Lukas and Matthias”

 

James also had sons. Freddy and tom. Suzy had also taken them. James had never felt to bad about that. They probably where better of without being exposed to his ‘bad habits’. But he was sure nikis sons would suffer without Niki. Niki had seemed like a wonderful father. Everything began to click into place for James then nikis voice echoed in his mind.

 

“I have nothing to live for anymore”.

 

James searched the rest of the house for Niki. Feeling an overwhelming urge to be with him. He found nikis room on the third floor. Niki was face down on the bed. Arms tucked under his stomach. James approached slowly.

 

“Niki? You awake?”

Silence.

 

“Obviously not” James mumbled to himself. He approached the bed and sat by Niki side. Nikis face was relaxed and was peaceful. James decided not to disturb him. Instead he lay gently beside him and gazed into his face. He could get a very clear view of nikis burns.

 

They had long healed. James found the contrast between the top half of nikis face and the lower half captivating. He liked looking at Niki. Where others would stare out of fear he stared out of admiration. Nikis new face read like a map. A map of a life that was extraordinary lived by a remarkable human being.  Each scar a road that Niki had travelled.

 

Niki’s eyes fluttered open slowly.

 

“Stop staring. Its rude.” He murmured into the sheets.

 

“I thought you where asleep? You never answered when I called you”

 

“Just resting my eyes.” Niki rolled over onto his back and yawned.

 

“Remember the last time we shared a bed? Ha-ha, the London flat was brilliant. I miss it. Took me ages to convince you the floor would do your back in! And that the bed was roomy enough!”

 

“Id just rather not have had to endure your snoring! And you kicked like a mule!”

 

James burst into fits of laughter. Niki giggled along. It was a good time. Over far to quickly. And then he and James where rivals. And 1976 happened.

 

As the laughter died down James brought his hand to Niki face and caressed it gently.

 

“No one else understands Niki. But I know you do. I know you get me. I know I’m not two dimensional to you. You always knew me the best”

 

Niki leaned into James touch. “This is wrong, you do know that. We’re guys.  That time in 75…it shouldn’t have happened”

 

“But you don’t regret it” James added matter of factly.

 

“No. I never regretted it. But things changed.”

 

“You told me I was the best fuck you ever had. Bet that wouldn’t have changed”

 

Niki began to blush. “I’m not gay”

 

“Ill fuck anything. You know that. I don’t care. Besides what’s wrong with being gay? Your not going to give me a religious lecture are you?”

Niki thumped him hard.

 

“Aw ouch! What was that for?”

 

“For being a moral less asshole. And I know there’s nothing wrong with it! And I’m not religious! …Anymore”

 

“Fair enough. Regardless, you where the best sex I ever had. There I said it. Happy?”

 

Niki raised an eyebrow and starred at James. “You’ve fucked so many you have no basis for comparison! You never remember how good it was anyway. As I recall you just say ‘yeah I think I fucked her a lot. I think it was good’ alcohol burned your brain cells!”

 

“Yes ok fine! But. I do remember you! How would I forget that night? That night was one of the best I ever had. You remember it? You got the championship I looked up at you from that podium, a rooky to formula one and I was in awe. You where so happy. Happier than I’ve ever seen you since. And we partied for hours! Back at the flat you just grabbed me. It wasn’t complicated and we never even asked each other why. It just happened. And I woke up with you in my arms. And you where my champion for one night. Then you never looked at me the same again. And I never knew what changed. And in 76…. I started to really hate you. I didn’t like it Niki. I didn’t like feeling that way. I hated the 76 seasons. I hate that nurburgring happened. It was all my fault.”

 

Niki sat up and faced James.

 

“Yes. It was your fault. But not the crash. It was your fault the race went ahead. But you didn’t put me in the car. You didn’t make me do it. So it’s my fault, I took a risk and I nearly died. And that’s just life and that’s the job we have. And I hated you to. I hated you because, as much as you claim that night meant something there was someone new in your bed every night after.”

 

James hung his head. Niki was right. He had slept with three girls barely twenty-four hours later. But he done it cause he’d panicked, he was afraid he was gay. He knew that it wouldn’t make any difference to Niki, what was done was done.

 

“I never meant to be the way I was. I just never used my head. I never listen. And I was scared. Scared of how it felt with you. Commitment isn’t in my nature”

 

“Fucking around isn’t in mine.”

 

James took a deep breath. They where going in circles.

 

“Niki. Lets cut the bullshit. I’ve been in love with you since formula 3. When your stupid arrogant ass sauntered up to my team and you called out ‘hey asshole. That was my line. I had that corner’! It was the first thing you ever said to me. Remember? I’ve never forgotten it we all got defensive and mocked you but inside I was screaming. You where this stern looking little thing. With wavy hair and intense brown eyes. And I wanted to have you.”

 

“I remember. You made me feel like shit. Calling me a rat and a cunt. I can’t lie I never felt anything but anger then. But you made me love you that night in 75. And it hurt to look at you every day after it”

 

“We can make peace with it all. Here, right now. There’s nothing holding us back anymore. I love you Andréa’s”

 

Niki stiffened when James used his ‘real’ name. His father and grandfather used to call him that. That wasn’t his name anymore, he wasn’t that boy anymore.

 

“Don’t call me that. That kid was never I. Ive always been niki. This is who I am.”

 

“Well. I love you Nikolous Lauda”

 

“I love you to James asshole Hunt. Even though you drive me pretty much insane”

 

“I’m going to make love to you now. And I suggest you shut up. I don’t want to hear another word. Unless it’s my name as you come”

 

Niki felt like objecting. But then, they where all alone. And too much negative events had acurred for him to reject balancing them out with the ultimate positive one. He took James advice shut his mouth and lay back onto the bed.

 

Without another word spoken. James was on top of him. They spent a moment just gazing into one another eyes. Then James kissed him. Gently at first then with more intent. Niki opened his mouth allowing James tongue to slip inside. He didn’t fight him, he preferred James in charge, but only in bed. After all this was James favorite racetrack, James knew every bend and every lap of this one. In this race Niki was always back of the grid.

 

James took nikis lower lip into his mouth kneading it between his teeth. He nipped and bit it with force. He remembered Niki had liked it slightly forceful.

 

He moved down Niki strong neck. Licking and mouthing at his Adams apple. He could feel nikis pulse against his cheek. The Austrians heart was racing. James was sure hos own was beating faster. He felt like it was trying to break his rib cage. He waited years to have Niki again.

 

He slid nikis jacket off his shoulders. Niki rose slightly off the bed to allow James to pull it off and throw it. Nikis cap followed along with his shirt. And James lapped at his chest sucking his taught nipples and lavishing attention on his muscular abdomen. Niki gasped as James raked his teeth along his stomach down towards his groin. James undid his belt with his teeth. Niki rolled his eyes. Hunt was such a show off. He pulled nikis trouser off guarding them his shoes and socks until Niki was left in his underwear. James took a fleeting moment to admire his handy work. Nikis bottom lip was swollen and red. He had teeth marks on his neck and chest. James felt intensely proud of himself.

 

Niki was painfully hard. There was a damp spot appearing through the fabric of his underwear where his slit had begun leaking pre come. James slid his fingers under the waistband of nikis underwear but before he could remove the offending garment Niki swatted his hands away.

 

“Why am I naked and your not?”

 

“I told you to button it! No talking” but James complied anyway. Tossing off his own jacket and then pealing of his shirt painfully slowly. After wards he removed his trousers. Niki watched him with hungry eyes. James grinned.

 

“Your enjoying this way more than you let on”  nikis tongue darted out from between his lips. James loved it when he did that.

 

Deciding Niki deserved some extra visual stimulus. James removed his boxers. Freeing his erection. Niki moaned. 75 was the last time he’d seen James hunt naked. The actual image of it was far better than the one he’d had in his head. Hunts penis was long thick and he had been circumcised, unlike Niki. His erection stood proudly between his legs. James pubic hair was a lot lighter than his, and his balls were looser. He suddenly remembered the feeling of them hitting his ass that night whilst James was fucking him.

 

“Why Niki. I do believe you seem rather flushed” Niki gave James the middle finger in reply.

 

“Fine. Have it your way” James grasped the elastic of nikis boxers and yanked them off.  He hadn’t planned to star as long as he did. But he fantasized about this for way longer than he cared to admit.

 

Niki Lauda under him. Completely exposed. Completely at ease. His erection leaking onto his chest. Legs slightly spread. Face flushed . James thought he might come just from the sight.

 

Niki wasn’t as big as him but James always found nikis goods far more attractive than his own. Niki was all natural his foreskin intact it made more and even more intense experience when James had blown him in the bathroom before they had made it to the bed. Niki was also thicker than James, shapelier his balls where rounded and tight, even tighter when he was erect.

 

James was so fired up he almost decided to skip the foreplay. But Niki wasn’t ready. James wanted this to be more than a quick fuck. Niki deserved more.

 

James settled himself between nikis legs. And placed a soft kiss to the head of his penis. Niki gasped. James let the tip of his tongue ghost on the slit. Niki tasted sweeter than he remembered. He began to lick the head of nikis cock like one would an ice cream on a warm summers day. He licked and sucked it, like he had never tasted anything so good in his life. He felt the vein on the underside of nikis member pulsing against his lower lip.

 

Niki was sure if he could hear himself he’d never go out in public again. James moved down his shaft nipping gently.

 

“Ouch!” Niki cried out as James nipped the skin between his balls. James looked up at him and grinned. Niki watched as James face once again disappeared between his legs all he could make out was the mass of long blonde hair. Then he could feel James strong hands kneading his buttocks. Forcing his legs further apart. Then James did something Niki didn’t recall from last time.

 

James traced his tongue along Niki entrance using his fingers to pull his butt cheeks apart and slip him tongue inside. Niki was paralyzed with shock. It was possibly the most bizarre sensation he had ever experienced. He could feel James spit against his entrance then James fingers would guide his salvia inside Niki. Niki shuddered as the warm liquid slid inside him.

 

James continued this whilst adding his fingers slipping them in and out of nikis entrance. Stretching and scissoring him from within. Niki’s inner muscles began to slack but James could feel how tight he was. They had used lube in 75 and he had still managed to make Niki bleed. Condoms where a recent invention but James despised them. He was sure Niki didn’t own them either. James felt increasingly nervous. They had nothing to ease the pain. James brought his fingers to his mouth and coated them in as much saliva and spit as he possible before working Niki open again.

 

“Niki. This is going to hurt. Probably just as much as 75. Maybe more.”

 

“Just do it hunt” Niki looked ravaged. It was the most arousing thing James had ever seen. His hair laced in sweat. His eyes glazed over, his torso littered with evidence of there in discretions. James moved over nikis body bringing there bodies flush against together. There erections sliding against each other. Niki tilted his head back his features contorted in pleasure; James caught his lips and fucked nikis mouth with his tongue.

 

He moved back up over Niki and grasped both Niki legs under his knees pushing them towards nikis head. He positioned himself between nikis thighs the head of his erection positioned at Niki entrance.

 

With one last encouraging look from Niki. James forced his hips foreword. He watched as the head of his penis began to break through the walls of nikis entrance the skin stretching around him. Niki grasped the bed sheets, the head of James member was inside him and he could feel it stretching his entrance and pulsing against his inner walls, which contracted involuntarily against the intrusion.

 

In 75 they where young men and sex was a lot less thought through. James wasn’t so careless now. Slowly he pushed foreword, each time nikis breath would hitch or James could feel him tense around him. He’d stop. Agonizingly slowly James watched himself disappear inside Niki. Finally he was buried deep inside nikis body his pubic hair teasing nikis entrance his balls pressed firmly against Niki ass.

 

Niki let out a breath he never knew he was holding. He was in intense pain. His insides felt stretched beyond their limit. And there was a searing heat inside his entrance. Where James cock was filling him. James cock was pulsing inside his body. The pain subsided the longer James was within him. With a shaky hand he reached down between the bodies his fingers tracing the hair of James groin James caught his hand and guided in further Niki could feel the little of James cock that wasn’t inside him he could feel his entrance and where James member disappeared into his body.

 

“Ah, asshole. Do something”

 

Niki let his hand fall limp to the bed. James hands caught his hips and he pulled Niki up so he was sitting in James lap.

 

“Here this way, you’re in control,” James gasped. Barely able to form a co hearent sentence as nikis muscles tightened even more around him with their new position.

 

Niki held a fistful of James hair with one hand and braced himself against James chest with the other. He began to rock himself against James. James cock dragging inside him with each motion.  Niki groaned. James held nikis hips for support.  As Niki quicken the pace the room filled with panting and swearing. The bed creaked violently.

 

James pushed Niki back to the bed and pulled out. Niki yelped.

 

“Turn over” James breathed out. Niki turned so he was face down against the bed James pulled his hips up. And thrust back in. Niki cried out. James began rutting against him mercilessly the sound of skin slapping skin echoed against the walls.

 

Niki would feel every pull out and re entry with such intensity that he thought his body might be on fire.

 

Suddenly James pace slowed. Niki could feel a gently hand caressing his back then move to his hair. The James was kissing his spine and caressing his side. Buried half in half out of him.

 

James pulled out for the second time grasped nikis shoulders and turned him over. He spread nikis legs coated his penis with more saliva and slid back inside slowly. Niki moaned gratefully. James fell onto him and rocked his hips and a sensual circular movement. Niki wrapped his arms around James back and met James movement with his hips. They kissed tenderly. Then James felt Niki shudder. And he sat up slowly.

 

“Are you close?” Niki couldn’t reply instead he brought his hand to his penis and stroked he vigorously James began thrusting gently into him. Moment layer nikis stomach muscles tensed he groaned and spilled his seed between them shuddered against James. He fell back onto the bed exhausted. Nikis orgasm sent a familiar feeling through James.

 

“Niki I’m going to come. Tell me what you want.”

 

“Inside. Nikis whispered already half asleep. “You can come inside me”

 

It didn’t take more than that for James to feel his orgasm rip through him like a hurricane. His hips snapped foreword involuntarily as he shot his load deep inside nikis.

 

“Ugh,” he groaned. Niki clenched against him milking the last of James orgasm. Niki had never had a man come inside him. James had pulled out the last time. It was a very strange sensation. It was warm and oddly comfortable. James pulled out slowly his semen leaking from nikis entrance he pushed back inside Niki again one last time as his erection subsided.

 

He fell on top of Niki, sated and completely satisfied Niki held him. James was wide awake his mind racing. Nikis breathing was steady and calm and James was sure he was about to fall asleep.

 

“Niki?”

 

“Hmmm”

 

“Lets not wait years until we do this again”

 

“Ill be awake in a few hours,” Niki murmured.

 

James grinned

 

“I could go again now…”

 

“Stop being a dick and let me sleep”

 

“Fine. But just so you know. I may never let you leave this house. And you may never walk again.”

 

“Both fine with me”

 

“Seriously though. This is it now right? This is we? No more fucked up shit. Just you and me. I do love you Niki”

 

“Shut up hunt.”

 

“Ok”

 

The room fell silent James thought Niki was asleep.

 

“James?”

 

“Yes Niki?”

 

“I love you. Don’t leave me again. Promise?”

 

“Niki I never left you. I just had to go along way round the houses to come home”

 

 

 


End file.
